thedigitalwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Leporimon
Leporimon is a fictional character, rolaplayed by The Digital War's member Beeku . He is a part of Lune's fraction. His human partner is Faith. Because of his past as a lab experiment, he would rather be adressed by Lapis, the name his tamer gave him rather than the species name his creator designated for him. He's quite glutonous, and his stomach acid is powerful enough to digest anything. Appearance Leporimon is a rounded quadruped digimon that is mainly navy blue in colour. He has a body build similar to Patamon in that they both do not have a neck to separate the head from the body. He ties his orange bandana at the front to avoid tripping. Unlike his rookie form he is missing the cuts in his right ear as well as the rings. He also has fewer violet markings on his ears, while keeping the same eyebrow and tail end marks., He has light brown pawpads, and allows people to poke them if he trusts them. Tail tail ring is not a holy ring, but a hacked item designed to give dark types a power boost. He has claws, and would gladly dig them into your skin if you piss him off. Personality Leporimon is more brash and impulsive in this form. It takes very little to provoke him into retaliation and this is often his downfall. He likes to dive headlong into a situation rather than think of the consequences. Leporimon is still wary of trusting digimon, but is quite naive and aewstruck by the wonders of the human world. If he is not the centre of attention he tends to act out. He likes to use his cute looks to his advantage. History See Bietimon for more information Lapis is a native to Echo Server. Though he was originally supposed to digivolve into a vaccine line, he was experimented on as an egg. His data is too corrupt for him to go back to his 'natural' evolution line, locking him in a dark evolution. Because of his artificial creation many digimon (including himself) do not consider him a real digimon. Since his identity as a digimon is questionable he doubts that he would even be allowed to be reborn again in primary village if he were to ever be deleted. Lapis didn't meet his tamer until 45 years after he was hatched. Faith promised to help him in any way she could because it was plain to see no one else would help him. She dropped out of the college of her deams to go to Japan with Lapis and try to find a solution for his condition. Attacks ❇ Papu Burst: Leporimon regurgitates viloet goo from his stomach that is really sticky and hard to remove. After a while Lapis can make the goo explode. '' ❇ Bunbun Smash: ''A powerful headbutt. The angrier he eyes (indicated by his glowing eyes) the more power is put into the tackle. '' Trivia *Lapis is one of those digimon who acts like digimon don't have a gender. The reason why he identifies as a male is because Faith explained to him that males are typically more agressive. *He has an eye for jewlery and likes shinny things *If he gets rolled into his back he will struggle to get right side up. Usually ne needs help *Lapis is named after a blue gem called Lapis Lazuli. There's concept art of him in the future with a child named Lazuli *He likes to sleep on top of Faith to listen to her hear beating. Unfortunately it make him look like he has a fixation with her breasts. *Lapis and his Virus core would be voiced by John DiMaggio who have been known to do roles such as Jake the Dog from Adventure Time, or Joker from Batman: Under the Red Hood Evolutions '''Virus Line:' Egg > Tarrochimon > Leporimon > Bietimon > Pardelismon > Lagusmon > LOCKED Vaccine Line: Egg > Tarrochimon > DemiCabbitmon > Cabbitmon > RiseCabbitmon> WereCabbitmon> AncientCabbitmon Armour Evolutions: *Echidmon (Light egg) Category:List of Digimon